


Sic Transit Gloria Mundi

by Lyrstzha



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Coda, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-27
Updated: 2006-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrstzha/pseuds/Lyrstzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It suddenly occurred to Spike that when one of their attackers eventually managed to dust him, his dust would mix with the rain and blood and ichor. It wouldn't be clean like his last death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sic Transit Gloria Mundi

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately post NFA. This is actually a small excerpt from chapter 3 of my "Paved with Good Intentions" series, but it's intended to stand on its own just fine.

Spike rode the tide of demons like a child leaping and struggling through rolling waves at the ocean. It occurred to him, completely inconsequentially, that he really hated the feel of slime and rainwater worming into his boots and between his toes.

Spike was busy keeping one eye on Angel, who was dancing intently around the dragon, and one on Gunn, who was still bleeding freely and beginning to falter badly. Spike hoped that Blue was taking care of herself all right; he'd lost track of her in the crush of demons, and he didn't have a spare eye to find her again. The whoosh of air past his ear in the wake of a giant talon reminded him that he wasn't really sparing an eye for his own problems too well, either.

Spike could barely hear Angel chanting a litany of names with every sword stroke at the dragon. He recognized Wes and Fred and Cordy among them. In a creepy counterpoint, Spike could hear Gunn on his other side gasping out "Say my name, Bitch!" over and over as he swung his axe in increasingly stuttering arcs. Spike hoped that Gunn was talking to the demons rather than to Angel.

It suddenly occurred to Spike that when one of their attackers eventually managed to dust him, his dust would mix with the rain and blood and ichor. It wouldn't be clean like his last death. He'd leave a sort of thick mud on all these clawed feet and cloven hooves. He didn't think this should seem fitting, but it did. He greeted his next assailant with: "Imperious Caesar, dead and turned to clay, might stop a hole to keep the wind away. O, that earth which kept the world in awe should patch a wall t' expel the winter's flaw!" Funny how there really was a Shakespeare quote for every eventuality.

A quick check revealed that Angel had moved on to someone named Jenny, and Gunn had added "Got your Armageddon right here!" to his repertoire. Since it seemed like the thing to do, Spike shrugged and started a chant of his own. "My soul is wrapped in harsh repose! Midnight descends in raven-colored clothes--but soft...behold!" He dodged aside as the same talon stabbed at his head again. A quick grab and a twist with all his weight behind it, and the talon came free with an acrid fountain of slime. "A sunlight beam cutting a swath of glimmering gleam!" He whirled the detached talon over his head and leapt at a demon looming over Gunn. "My heart expands, 'tis grown a bulge in it! Inspired by your beauty..." Spike stabbed the talon into the demon's single eye, "...effulgent!"

Gunn shook his head as he painfully wheeled to face the next demon, every inch the wounded lion at bay. He managed to wheeze out, "Better just keep your growin' bulge over there. Got me 'nough problems."

"Got some life in there yet, eh, Charlie-boy?" Spike jabbed an elbow at something with too many arms.

"More than you, Fangs." Gunn parried a claw that menaced his ribs and staggered back with a grunt.

Spike, his hands busy fending off his own share of attackers, swung around to brace Gunn back to back without missing a beat.

"Should be helpin' Angel," Gunn managed.

"You're a better dancer. Always wants to lead, Peaches does. An' he's got two left feet." Spike leaned harder against Gunn's back and didn't mention the increasingly anxious eye he still had on Angel, who now clung precariously to the dragon's neck.

"Don't make me come back there." Gunn tried to say something else, but it came out more gasp than words.

Spike's jaw tightened to pure marble, but his tone stayed resolutely light. "Or what? Going to stop this bloody war and make me walk home?" He kicked savagely at the knee of the vampire in front of him and tried not to notice Gunn sliding gradually down his back.


End file.
